Fox of XANA
by Animewar
Summary: A descendent from a long forgotten civilization. Now with the power to do something he will make a difference but will they be for the better?


Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Fox of X.A.N.A. and I hope you enjoy

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demonic talking**"

"_**X.A.N.A. talking**_"

* * *

Chapter 1

Today was a day to celebrate it's the tenth anniversary of the Kyuubi attack, and its defeat at the hand of the Yondamie Hokage. The main street of Konoha was full of all thing festival, from mask salesmen, games, and food venues. The people were having a great time, well except for one individual. This one person was a ten year old by that name of Naruto Uzumaki, a blond haired, blue eyed boy with three whisker marks on both his cheeks. At the moment he was wondering around the village looking at nothing in particular. By now he's by the Hokage Monument when he notices something, a cave. Knowing that some of the villagers are going to start what they call the 'Fox Hunt' he decides to go inside a check it out. As he continued to walk he started to notice that he was descending for a good five minutes before coming to the strangest thing he's ever seen.

In front of him a kind of gate made from electricity. He's wonder if it's running on chakra or not. To his right he sees a panel with an indent of a right hand, being the curious person he is, he puts his hand on it only to feel a small amount of pain and quickly retracts it. On his palm is a small amount of blood he looks up to see a red light turn green and the electrical gate disappears and the gates behind them open to a moderately sized room with green walls and a platform in the middle. Hanging from the ceiling are a lot of large wires connecting to a screen with a keyboard beneath it. Not that Naruto knows it's a keyboard but still.

He looks around before his eyes fall on an opening on the left side of the room he steps in to the yellow walls as the doors close. He tries to get out but can't and sees a red button on the right side pressing it he fells himself move down for few seconds before a sudden lurch causes him to almost fall over. The doors open again and he finds himself in another room. As he steps in the lights turn on blinding him for a second before his eyes start to adjust. Out of the floor is what he can only describe as an obelisk. Black as a main color with golden lines over its entirety as lever pops out in front of him. "I wonder what this does?" he asks himself as he grabs a hold of it, pulling down buzzing and whirring noises fill the room as the gold lines start lighting up. He waits a few minutes to see if anything else happens but when nothing does he back to the metal cage pressing the button again taking back up to where he was before.

He sees the screen light up as a white bar fills up part of the screen before objects appear, so entranced by it he doesn't see a black smoke moving towards him. As the smoke enters his body Naruto fall unconscious falling face first on the floor.

* Naruto's mindscape *

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asks rubbing his head; he looks around only to see a sewer with pipes leading everywhere he walks down the only way he can go. As he continues to look around the place starts to change, the first thing he notices it that the lighting starts to turn a more blue color from the green he entered in and second is that there is a gigantic cage in front of him on the door of the cage is a slip of paper with the word '_seal_' over the lock. When he goes to touch the door he hesitates for a second before retracting hand thinking it would be a bad idea. He looks left then right of the cage to see if anything else his here. To the right he sees another corridor and decides to see where it leads. After a full minute and a half of walking he comes across two doors each with locks and chains on them and the words 'Concentration' and 'Memory' above their respective doors.

"So this is what caused the problem then." Naruto spun around quickly as he heard the voice only to meet a boy a few years older than himself at possibly the age of 12 or 13 years. The boy has on a blue turtleneck sweatshirt, and brown pants. His hair is the same blonde as Naruto's but falls flat on his head, and the only other thing Naruto notices is that his has glasses with thick black edges to them.

"Who are you?" he asks quickly but is ignored as the boy walks past him and touches the lock on the 'concentration' door. After touching the lock for a few minutes it brakes and falls to the floor along with Naruto who is holding his head in pain, the boy continues to the next door and does the same causing even more pain to Naruto. As he writhes on the ground he starts to remember what happened to him. He remembers two people a Yamanaka and an Uchiha both putting a seal on him after just getting kicked out of the orphanage. "Who are you?" he asks again this time with more force. The boy just looks at him turning into a black smoke and it heads of back t the cage. Naruto follows it as it takes its form again just in front gates and it just stares at Naruto as he runs through the blue hallway.

"So this is my new body?" the boy says to himself in a distorted voice, as he turns and faces Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean this!" He yells out grabbing a hold of Naruto's head with both hands. Naruto fells more pain as the boy's body starts to disappear and reappear rapidly before he is thrown back and forced into the cage and into the creature that is inside. The creature wakes for the first time in ten years its red silted eyes gaze at the being that woke him and then to Naruto it stand on its four legs as much as it can and moves to the front of the cage. Naruto gets closer to it wondering what it could be then the beast lashes out at Naruto when he gets close enough but nearly hits when Naruto jumps as all it does it nick his jumpsuit.

"**So my **_**'master'**_** has graced me with his presence**." It speaks in a loud voice.

"What are you?" Naruto asks still shaken up from the claws that almost killed him.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!**"

"B- but you were killed by the Fourth Hokage." He says almost to himself

"Nothing can kill a biju!" the Kyuubi said almost proudly "no I was only sealed inside of you" Naruto thinking process just stops at this.

'_So that's why they beat me, try to kill me and all because I am the Kyuubi_.'

"**Hah you think your me that's funny to hear!**" It says giving out a laugh "**Now my only concern is **_**you**_**.**" He says this as he turns to face the boy "**So what are you?**" "**Your not human I can tell, that much**."

"_**Perceptive aren't you?**_" it sys in a distorted voice "_**I am the A.I. designated named X.A.N.A.**_" "_**Although why I am not in control of this boy I do not know.**_"

"**It's the seal it make sure that unless he is using enough of my power I have no influence over him and by the looks of it you have been sealed inside now too after you tried to take the whelp over.**"

"But why did you try to posses me?" Naruto asks surprising the two of them that Naruto is mentally well enough to make a complete sentence.

"_**Because using your body I can destroy the human race once and for all!**_" X.A.N.A. yells, "_**Your race is nothing more that a plague to the world destroying any and everything in your path to satisfy your own needs!**_"

"I will be the first to admit that our race has done but there is still hope for us yet." Naruto said trying to reason with it. Before X.A.N.A. could respond he starts to faze in and out, cluching his chest as he does.

"_**What was that?**_" he asks

"**Most likely the second part of the seals function it was made to absorb me into the boy completely but I am far too powerful for that and has only taken enough to give him specialized healing abilities, but you are not so lucky.**" The Kyuubi responds "**Which means that eventually you will disappear and become one with the whelp.**"


End file.
